Alanna the later years
by sUziBeAn
Summary: its kinda when alanna is older, just her llife after the lioness rampant, i dunno, really, R


Disclaimer: none of it is mine, as far as I know.  
  
This is just a little taster chapter, I don't really know what the first bit is about, I was just extremely bored about, erm, half ten last night, anyway, R&R and enjoy..  
  
Flashback is shown by a line of forward strokes, then of dots or stars eg //////////  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
She glanced up at the Rogue seated across from her. She looked demurely back down at the table from beneath her lashes having caught the slight twinkling in his eyes. "Aye, she'll do." A familiar voice purred "Of course" came the murmured reply from her. "Take her to my, uh, rooms," the normally cocky voice lost some of it's tone, as it's owner gazed at the *raven * haired beauty staring, apparently fascinated, at the table top, "that is o' course if you'd me, lass" the voice murmured coaxingly. "What fool wouldn't?" she answered in kind. "Well, there are many as would call you a fool for taking up my offer, your fine prince for one, or perhaps your father, Myles? Although" he paused, seeming to reconsider what he had just said, "neither of these two seem to have any reason to at the moment, your, Our, prince being otherwise engaged and Myles, being, well Myles and enjoying the * company* of my mother. No, perhaps fewer would call you a fool for taking up my offer than otherwise." he faltered, seeming not to take in his surrounding's or his companions- other than the one seated opposite him, who was also the only one close enough to hear any of what he said, whilst he talked. "So, my lady what will be your answer tonight?" he queried. She blinked and looked up through her lashes at him, "Guess." "Yes.?" "Of course" it was softly spoken, barely a whisper, but he heard it, just. "Come then, Alanna, my love, come, we shall be married in a month, let us leave this silly game-" he was silenced by her fingers on his lips, he lent against them, and gently kissed the tips of each available digit. "I was rather enjoying our game, my Rogue, can we not partake of it once more?" she said, once the shivers of delight that his touch brought had subsided. "Nay," with that he stood up from the table and held out his hand. "We cannot." //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The Rogue rolled over, nearly knocking his 'lady friend' out of the bed. He succeeded in catching her, grasping her with one arm around her waist, but didn't quite manage to save the raven wig, which she had forgotten to take off before coming to bed the previous night. He had protested against her even wearing it out, but she had insisted, said she felt like a change, and after all who was he to fight against a knight? Or, come to that a bazhaar shaman? The wig slipped to the floor, revealing the woman's bright copper coloured hair, the hair that seemed to sharply contrast, yet perfectly accentuate her violet eyes, which were at this precise moment still firmly shut. "Alanna, Alanna my love, Sir ALAN" he eventually hollered, as his endearments seemed to be getting him nowhere. "wha'? Jonathon, go 'way- 'm tir'd leave's in peash, WHOA!" she suddenly sat bolt upright in their bed, with an exclamation. "Donkey Dung!" she wailed as she surveyed the gradually brightening room with dismay. "George, whassa time?" "Time for you to get up, sleepyhead," her husband reprimanded her, "have you forgotten everything you learnt as a squire/ knight/ bazhaar after only a month of married bliss? Early mornings are beginning to escape you, my dear, although I can't say I'm sorry, as I never really understood the fascination." his ramblings died away quietly as he watched his wife scramble out of their bed and get changed hurriedly. "my love, what is the hurry?" "I'm meeting Myles and Jonathon today, and I can't be late." Myles of Olau and prince- no, King Jonathon, were coming? He had to go, he hadn't seen either of his old friends for a long time, "Alanna, why not ask them back here for lunch? I'll get mother to come and Coram and Rispah can join us as well, I haven't seen either of them for a while." "George, you're a genius, I'm sure they'll al be delighted to come. I love you" she added sincerely. "I know, Alanna, I know, and I love you too, with all of my heart." She came back over to the bed and kissed him, then before he could say anything else, she was off. 


End file.
